Delusional
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Nomirandy strikes for Howard's empty heart. Nomirandy/Howard.


My mouth was occupied with my favorite sandwich but my gaze was on something—someone else. Cunningham, to be precise. Yes, that stupid derp-friend that I always hang out with. _Used_ to hang out with. Well, it's not like we're over—our friendship, I mean—it's just, a week ago he asked Theresa out and guess what? She accepted him! She freaking accepted him! I mean what the juice? Who just goes accepting a derp-face-dork's confession?! It's not like I'm not happy for them but ugh, Cunningham's ditching me for her and that explains why I'm sitting here, all alone in this cafeteria while watching that douche of a cheese flirt with Theresa the Adorable.

I munched my sandwich indignantly as I squint my eyes at them. _You better remember this, Cunningham._

Though as much as I hate to admit, I felt more hurt than betrayal. I don't know—it's just, whenever I see Cunningham laugh and smile with someone that isn't me, my stomach would churn an ugly twist and my heart would ache. Yes, as cheesy as it sounds—whatever. I would probably snap and end our friendship if not for someone…

"Yo what up Weinerbabe?" Out of the blue, Nomirandy appeared in front of me. Speak of the devil. He glared up at him unintentionally.

"Chillax bro. What's the big deal? I just called you baby, that's all." Nomirandy chuckled and took a seat beside me.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"…." I remained silent. Not really wanting to seek help from the other Cunningham. However, my gaze can't help but flick at where Cunningham and Theresa were sitting. How I wished my gaze didn't linger because Nomirandy caught me and he let out a coo.

"The new lovebirds again, eh?" Nomirandy taunted, nudging my arm and I swear I can hear his smirk.

"What makes you think that?"

"Forget about that lame shit," Nomirandy shrugged before I felt a force applied to my chin as my face had been forced to look at Nomirandy. "I'm the big-shot."

I stared at Nomirandy, hard, judging his narcissistic personality and pursing my lower lip, unimpressed. But to be honest, this was the first time I see Nomirandy up-close and damn, don't he look cool. His hoody that dimmed his facial skin a tad bit and the smirk he always wear without fail added to his manly charisma—what the hell?! Eww! I'm not gay!

"Well you probably are, for Randy." Nomirandy pointed out and what? I'm not gay for Cunningham. Wait—how did he?! Can he read minds?! Is he psychic?!

"No, I'm not psychic. You're just dumb. It's all written on your face, yo."

I sputtered, couldn't find any words nor explanation for this. Argh, this guy sure is a piece of work. I ended up with a roll of my eyes and jerked away from his touch, resuming to consume my sandwich. Oops, bad idea. My gaze fell upon Cunningham and his girl again.

My grip on my sandwich tightened.

"Heh," Nomirandy chuckled again, this time darkly and it sent chills down my spine. As if that wasn't enough, a puff of hot air flushed my ear as he spoke. "He's out of your league already, bro. Give up. Why be the only one trying when he's not even giving a damn, yeah?"

"That's not true." I bit out through gritted teeth. It took every ounce of me to not give in to those lies. –Or were they?

"Why not hang out with me? I sure as hell won't abandon you for some random chick." Nomirandy continued with his devilish taunts, inching closer until his lips almost brush against my ear. Another shiver went up my spine.

"He didn't abandon—"

"Is the sight before you not prove enough? _Wake up, Howard_."

…

…right.

Maybe Nomirandy's right this time.

I turned to look at Cunningham once more; he's laughing his ass off with Theresa. How great.

"Yeah," I placed my sandwich down. "Maybe you're right."

Nomirandy smirked victoriously this time.

"Yeah. Let's hang out."

"Been waitin' fer that for ages, babe."

Nomirandy cupped my cheek and turned my face to him, his hand rested beside me as he leaned in. This was wrong, but I can't seem to pull back. As I inched in, I caught a glimpse of Cunningham looking my way.

Yeah right, no way Cunningham's gonna look at me with Theresa beside him. Stop dreaming, Howard.

_Wake up._


End file.
